


Gift Fic #1 Cruel Chara Vore

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Chara, Cruel Chara, Cruelty, Farting, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk dies, Gen, Gift Fic, Heavy Fetish Content, Large Cock, Male Chara (Undertale), POV Chara (Undertale), Poor Frisk, Shrinking, Socks, Teasing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: FriendlyFlower. I just want to say thanks. you have been very kind. due to this i want to repay your kindness with this little one shot.Chara the demon of the underground has grew tired of Frisk resetting over and over. Due to this Chara confronts Frisk at the end of the 100th genocide run and deals with Frisk in the cruelest way possible.





	Gift Fic #1 Cruel Chara Vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/gifts).



I ws tired.

TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT.

Frisk's constant resetting was really starting to piss me off. As i stood here for the 100th RESET in the void I saw Frisk appear in front of me AGAIN. I said "Frisk i've had enough. Your RESETS are getting annoying."

I held out my hand as i held Frisk's SOUL in my hand. They said "B-but Chara w-what are you going to do to m-me" I smirked as i squeezed their soul as it was compressed down to an incredibly small size.

Suddenly they began shrinking as they got smaller and smaller until I towered above them. I laughed cruelly as they gulped before i lifted my shoe and stamped on their tiny body over and over.

Each time brought their screams of agony as their legs were crushed under the weight of my shoe. I then lifted my shoe laughing once again as I snatched them up feeling their cries of pain and blood run all over my hand.

I smirked as i dropped them under me before ploppin my heavy chubby ass onto them crushing them a little more as they screamed for mercy. I merely laughed as i said "You think you deserve mercy? NO. you deserve this you dirty resetter"

I let loose a huge fart as i felt them bump against the walls of my ass. I giggled as I proceeded to crush them a bit more under my butt before getting up and smirking again as i said "Not so fun is it?"

I snatched them back up and shoved them into my socks where i toyed with them as i wiggled my horrible smelling feet a little more before putting pressure on them as i heard their bones crack.

I viewed their soul seeing it was close to breaking so i decided to give them a little show before they became my meal. I removed them from my shoe as I giggled before shoving them into my shorts and underwear against the monster that was my cock.

I moaned as i felt them squirm and wiggle as my cock grew hard against my shorts as their body was crushed into half. I moaned as i felt their blood on my cock and released cum all over nearly drowning them as they were forced out and into my waiting hand.

I smile as i said "Well that was quite fun but now it's time for you to die i think. They thrashed even more upon hearing that as i opened my hungry mouth before tossing them in and swishing them around as i felt their blood and dying broken body swish around my mouth.

I tilted my head back before swallowing as they were crushed by the impact of falling into my stomach. I heard the soul start to break as i forced it into my body. I was real again! and i would finally end the cycle.


End file.
